Historically, the study and treatment of disorders of the blood and vessels was segregated into territorial groups such as cardiologist, cardiac surgeon, hematologist, lipidologist, neurologist, pulmonologist, vascular surgeon, and related subspecialties. Over the past decade, however, increasing awareness of the systemic nature of diseases affecting the arterial wall at all sites underscored the need for development of clinicians and scientists within a unified discipline of Vascular Biology and Medicine, a discipline in which the clinician studies and treats disease at any or all of these sites. On account of the efforts made toward the development of a multidiscipliary Center of Excellence in Vascular Medicine, the applicant proposes: 1. To develop a coordinated multidisciplinary patient care program in Vascular Medicine by: a. creating a Multidisciplinary Risk Factor (MDRF) Clinic b. creating a multidisciplinary joint-in-patient vascular medicine consultative service 2. To create the structure to further enhance an integrated growth of research programs in the field of Vascular Biology and Medicine 3. To develop a comprehensive educational program in the field of Vascular Medicine to disperse knowledge gained in Specific Aims 1 and 2 4. To develop a fellowship program in Vascular Medicine Therefore, the significance of the plan proposed by the applicant is that it defines the support and infra-structure to create a flagship center of collaborative multidisciplinary activities in cardiovascular diseases and to establish a new encompassing discipline of vascular medicine.